True Feelings
by HeartOfRaven
Summary: When Raven finds out about Beast boy's view on what she thinks of him, she becomes completely guilty. Not knowing how to handle the situation, she seeks help to find a solution to this odd pairs' problems. BBxRaven Read & Review!
1. Feelings Revealed

Here is the new BBxRae story. Sit back, relax, and enjoy reading!

Beast boy slowly walked into the kitchen. He had just woken up, and for some reason, it had to be at three in the morning.

He sighed and began to fix himself something to eat, but sadly for him, there was nothing to fix. He poured milk into a bowl and then some cereal. He stirred it up, and then began to eat, slowly making his way to the table. He started to eat, not paying attention to anything around him. He was to busy eating to notice Raven walk into the kitchen. Only, she was not tired.

As she made her tea, she looked over at Beast boy who was about to drop his head into the bowl. She smirked and kept on making her drink. He heard small noises, the clinking of a glass and spoon, and he turned the direction the noise was coming from. He saw that it was Raven and he smiled lightly. She saw this but didn't give any type of gesture back. He rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

He finished and brought his bowl to the sink, and as she finishes making her tea, he got in front of her so she couldn't move. She tried to get around him but he wouldn't let her. Then she set her drink down and tried to grab him, but he just disappeared and came back behind her. He grabbed her from behind and whipped her back around, and he pinned her against the sink. She glared up at him softly. "Move…" were the cold words that came from her mouth. He just smiled and shook his head.

"I want you to smile…" he said softly.

She growled. "You will not ever see me smile, or the light of day if you don't let me past…" she said with hatred.

He sighed. "Raven, can't you just once not look at me like I am a freak…?"

She smirked. "I would be lying now wouldn't I?"

He sighed and moved away from her, and walked up the stairs to the hall, and slammed the doors. She was a little taken back but grabbed her tea and walked out after him. She set it down on the floor and grabbed his wrist gently. "Beast boy, wait." She said softly. He looked back at her. "What…?" She noticed the look on his face was full of hurt. She watched him carefully and then sighed.

"What did I say…?"

He forced a small smile. "Nothing…I just wanted you to smile and it worked."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean…?"

He smiled a little less, but it was still a smile.

"Well, now I know that putting me down makes you happy…glad to know what you really think of me Raven. It means a lot."

His smile disappeared a little each second and a tear rolled down his cheek. He began to walk away and when he reached his room, he walked inside slowly and shut the door softly.

Raven didn't move. She had never heard him say anything like that. It hurt her to know that, that is what she was always making him feel like. But was it a test? Or was it because he himself didn't really know the answer? She felt a tear run down her cheek and she wiped it away as fast as it came. She grabbed her tea, and then walked to her room, not once looking back.

So that is the first chapter of True Feelings. Sorry it was so short. Hope you liked it though. Please read and review, and look out for the next chapter, "Giving, Not Receiving."

HeartOfRaven


	2. Seeking Help

Ok, here is the second half of the story, "True Feelings". Enjoy!

Raven shut her door softly and leaned against it. She didn't know why he had never told her this before. She set her drink down on her dresser and then sat on her bed. She put her head in her hands sighed. She didn't know what to say anymore. She crossed her legs and bent her fingers in weird ways, and began to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". She relaxed, went deeper into her mind, and found her emotions. She gathered them together and began to speak. "Ok, what is going on…?" she asked. Happy smiled brightly. "I think that you feel guilty…" Guilt sighed. "I'm sorry Raven…it's my fault…" Raven rolled her eyes. "Guilty, stop feeling…guilty…?" she said confused. "Raven, I believe you and Beast boy are just not meant to be friends." Knowledge said her head stuck in a book. "What!? Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!!" yelled Anger. "Please stop fighting…I am going to cry…" said Sadness on the verge of tears. "Oh please! Pull yourself together and face what is thrown towards you!" said Brave. "What!? Who's throwing stuff!?" screamed Fear, hiding. "This is all because of me!" yelled Guilt. Raven growled. "Shut up!" All the emotions went silent. Happy smiled and poked Anger. "Wow, you went all out there…" Raven looked at Happy. "What did I say…?" she said evilly. Happy cowered. "Sorry…" Raven sighed. "Now can I please get some help…?" Knowledge smiled. "Raven you and Beast boy have never gotten along. Maybe it is time to change that. Try and be nice to him for a while." Raven raised her eyebrows and smirked at the thought. Her…nice to Beast boy…? In his dreams. "Raven, really, you should consider it." Raven sighed and nodded slowly. She looked to Kind slowly. "You are coming with me…" Kind backed away. "I like you Raven, but out of kindness, if you use me, something may go wrong." "And I am willing to take that chance…" she said, grabbing a hold of kindness's light blue cape. She pulled them both out of her mind, and she woke up. "This will be hard…" she said softly, then walked out of her room, and into the living room. When she arrived, she sat on the couch silently. She looked to the clock that read 4:30. She sighed and laid her head back. She heard the sound of opening doors, and she turned around quickly, squinting, trying to see through the darkness. She noticed the figure coming closer to her. She got up slowly. "Who is it…?" she said softly. The figure stopped right in front of her. "Raven, I heard you and friend Beast boy's conversation." Raven sighed and sat back down. "So…?" The figure walked into the light, showing itself. It was star, and she wore a worried look on her face. "I fear that you both are not getting along…?" Raven nodded lightly and crossed her arms. "May I help you with the problem…?" Raven thought about this. If she let Starfire help her, it could turn out either bad or good. Raven looked to her slowly and nodded. Star smiled and clapped her hands together. "I cannot sleep, do you wish to come to my room and do the planning?!" Raven grounded lightly. "Suuure…" she said. Starfire got up and smiled, dragging Raven with her. The planning began.

I know that was short and I am sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please R&R!

HeartOfRaven


End file.
